My Daughter
by Neon Star
Summary: Legolas finds a baby girl within Mirkwood and later raises her as his daughter. Pre-LOTR Chapter 7 is up!
1.

Legolas and Middle earth belong to Tolkien. I own the OC characters. This takes place a few years before LOTR and after it.  
  
My Daughter  
  
The woman ran, her heart was pounding in her chest as her lungs worked to breath. In her arms was a small form of a baby wrapped in a blanket. The child was silent, as if she sensed her Mother's desperate struggle. The woman knew she couldn't let her foe get her child, but she did not know what she could do. She had been hoping to find the elven King of Mirkwood's palace or to stumble upon some elf that might help her. But there was little hope of that now and her foe was gaining.  
  
She burst into a clearing, breathing hard. Desperately looking around, she found a way to save her child. Running to the brush nearby, she noted that it would do to hide her daughter. She wrapped the blanket tightly around the infant and laid her within the depths of the brambles of the bush. She then hurriedly took the amulet from her neck and tied it securely to the blanket. Leaning over, she laid one last kiss to the baby's head.  
  
"I love you, my daughter. I hope I can save you," the woman whispered.  
  
Tears trailed down her cheeks as she turned away.  
  
"I hope I can return," she said softly then ran off into the woods.  
  
A dark form came into the clearing, stopped for a moment, as if sensing something. The form resembled a dark creature upon the back of a black horse. Many would have mistaken it for the Nazgul of old, but it was not, for it did not serve Suaron, but a power more dangerous and darker then even him. The creature finally turned its horse toward the direction the woman had gone, leaving behind what it had really sought.  
  
A cry of pain split the air of Mirkwood, then the forest returned to dead silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The immortal being walked silently through the thick forest. He was again in the place of his birth, and he was happy to be home again. Though there was a part of him that craved adventure, the larger part wanted to rest.  
  
He suddenly heard a faint noise, like the sound of a creature calling. But he recognized it for what it was, the sound of a baby crying. He tried to figure out which direction it was coming from and soon knew that it was away from his home, not toward.  
  
Feeling that he was needed, he started off at a running pace. He approached the place where the noise had come from quickly. His bow was in his hands, for he was still wary of traps laid by his enemies. He crept close and looked into the clearing. There was no one in site, and he did not sense danger, except what had passed days before. Still he kept watch for danger, and entered into the clearing. Spotting movement in a bush at the opposite edge, he walked toward it. Upon looking into it, he found what he had heard. There, lying among the brambles of the bush was a small human infant girl, probably no more then a few months old at best.  
  
He again looked around, wondering how this little one could have come here. All he received for his question was the faded sense of danger that pervaded the clearing.  
  
He turned his attention back to the baby, and gently checked her for injuries or illness. Finding none, he gently lifted her out. A sudden rush of power flooded him. He looked down at the child in his arms and sensed for the first time a large amount of magic within her. He also noticed the amulet that was tied to the blanket she was wrapped in. But he didn't think it important and concentrated on the power within the girl. He knew he had better get her to his father, and see if he could explain this. Taking one last glance that his surroundings, Prince Legolas Greenleaf took off toward his Father's place. 


	2. 

Wow! Loving the reviews! Sorry this took so long. I will be quicker in the future. I hope you enjoy this, sorry it's such a short update. A long post should be along soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He entered the palace and rushed past the guards. He arrived in his Father's room quickly and entered after a hasty knock.  
Thrainduil looked up from his reading.  
"What is it, Legolas?" he asked as he got up.  
  
"I have found this little one out in the woods," Legolas said, and uncovered the baby.  
  
Thrainduil took her from him, and looked at her in shock as he felt the same power that Legolas had felt earlier. His eyes drifted to the amulet and he gently held it up with one hand, as he held the baby in his arms.  
  
"She can't be," Thrainduil said softly.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked.  
  
"A Chosen, what could she be doing here?" Thrainduil murmured to himself.  
  
"Father, what do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"This is hard to explain, Legolas, but she seems to be of a nature that many have forgotten. You know the elements, do you not?" Thrainduil asked.  
  
"Of course, fire, water, wind, and earth," Legolas said, confused.  
  
"There is also one other that is usually split in two, and that is spirit. But this is not the time to discuss that. The Chosen are six born to protect and control the elements they were born with. Usually their powers are passed from them to their children. This child should not have any true power until after the parent that was a Chosen is dead. Which means..." Thrainduil trailed off, his eyes grave.  
  
He handed the baby back to Legolas.  
"She is your responsibility, Legolas. You must raise her and keep her safe. For even if the Dark Powers get a hold of just her, we will all be doomed if we lose just one," Thrainduil said, handing her back to Legolas.  
  
"Can you trust me with her?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I trust you better then I trust myself," Thrainduil said.  
  
"I believe I should know more about my responsibility, and what should I name her?" Legolas asked, slightly startled by his Father's comment.  
  
"I cannot answer your question on her. Only Mithrandir can answer them. As to her name, I believe that since you are raising her, it is your right to chose her name," Thrainduil said.  
  
Legolas looked down into the soft blue eyes of the baby girl in his arms. They reminded him of the clear pools that he had seen on his journeys. He wondered if that was an element, water, and a very strong force indeed. He knew he had to guard this little one with his life for the sake of Middle Earth, but also because he felt something stirring in his heart. He had no clue what it could be, except affection and that made up his mind.  
  
"Mîl Lanthir, that will be her name," Legolas said.  
  
"That is a wise choice, my son. Hopefully Mithrandir will come and answer our questions," Thrainduil said.  
  
"I do hope so," Legolas said softly. 


	3. 

The Prince of Mirkwood had never before encountered such a problem. After the audience with his Father, he had taken the child to make a place for her in his quarters, when she had started to cry, very loudly. Being the youngest of his siblings, he had no true knowledge on how to deal with a child. He tried to calm her by rocking her as he had seen some of the Mothers had done with their small children, but she had only screamed louder. He had been at a true lose, and tried to hush her with a bit of magic, but it did not help. So in slight panic, he had hurried toward his old nursemaid's rooms, for she still lived within the palace as an honored servant and took care of Legolas's older siblings children. He knocked briskly on her door, and she opened it, surprised to see him standing there, but more surprised to see him there with a child within his arms.  
  
"Help me, Eirien!" Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Prince Legolas! Come on in and give the poor dear to me," Eirien said and opened the door wider for him to enter. He entered and she closed the door, then he handed her the child. She cooed softly to the baby, and realized the problem quickly. Chuckling softly, she turned to him.  
  
"My dear Legolas, she is only hungry! You acted as if she had a high fever!" Eirien exclaimed, handing the baby back to Legolas.  
  
"I am sorry, but I did not realize what it was that she wanted," Legolas said, slightly ashamed for over reacting as he took the baby from her.  
  
"Its quiet all right, dear. Where did you find the poor darling anyways?" Eirien asked as she moved to the next room and started to prepare a mixture for the child.  
  
"I found her in the woods and Father placed her in my care," Legolas said.  
  
"My! It seems like only yesterday you were just a small elf, and now you are taking care of a child! The times have flown," Eirien commented wearily as she finished and placed the mixture in a container. She made sure it was warm enough but not hot then hurried back into the room.  
  
She handed the bottle like container to Legolas and guided him in how to feed the child.  
  
"There now, gentle with her, she is only a small little one. Just like you used to be," she commented as she finished and let him feed the child.  
  
Legolas smiled up at her, remembering some of the times she had cared for him during his childhood, and the way she still mothered him now. He remembered that it had been said she was younger then his Father, and had come with him from beyond. It had been said that she had been his mother's best friend, and from the bits he could remember, she had been.  
  
"So, what is her name? Or has she been named?" Eirien asked, walking back to the kitchen.  
  
"Her name is Mîl Lanthir," Legolas said.  
  
"My, that is a beautiful name, Legolas. I am sure you picked it for her. Do you know what has become of her parents or guardians?" Eirien asked as she bustled about in the kitchen.  
  
"No, but Father said it is more then likely that they were killed," Legolas said softly, looking sadly down at the baby while she feed.  
  
She stopped and looked at him for a moment, almost as if she knew what was being discussed.  
  
Eirien came out of the kitchen carrying a small kettle and a plate of sweets. She frowned slightly in sorrow and sat down after she set her burden down on the table.  
  
"The poor little dear. It is good that you found her, Legolas," she said as she glanced that the child.  
  
"I am glad I at least found her before it is too late," Legolas said softly.  
  
"Well, enough of this sad talk. She is your responsibility now, and I know you shall take good care of her. But just look at you, you are skin and bones! Eat and drink something after you have feed her, or I think the wind might blow you away!" Eirien exclaimed.  
  
Legolas smiled at her fussing over him. He knew she never would, since he was seemingly her favorite because of being the youngest in the family.  
  
He noticed that Mîl was done and set the bottle away from her.  
  
"Now you have to burp her," instructed Eirien.  
  
Legolas looked at her, confused at best.   
  
"Place her on your shoulder, I hope your bones don't poke her to pieces, and pat her back gently until she burps," Eirien said.  
  
Legolas did as instructed, nearly afraid that he would break the baby. But after a few gentle pats, she burped quietly and Eirien took her from him.  
  
"You will make a fine Father, Legolas," Eirien said and smiled at him while she cradled Mîl.  
  
Legolas only hoped that he would be. 


	4. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A sharp cry dispersed the silent night inside the great hall. While elves did not require sleep, they sometimes did it. But one being would not be getting any tonight.  
  
Legolas's eyes cleared and he sat up sharply. Looking wildly around, he found the problem quickly. He got up and padded in his bare feet over to the small makeshift cradle that had been set up in his room. Gently he lifted the small figure in his arms, and looked into her tearful blue eyes.  
  
"What is the matter, nîn tithen pen," he said softly, rocking her ever so gently.  
  
He was slightly surprised at his actions, but it seemed to come as second nature. Was this how his Father had felt? He did not know, but he liked the feeling, the warm, protective, gentle feeling that came from deep within him.  
  
The baby continued to cry for a moment more, and he continued to mummer softly, not really caring what he said, but some how knowing that the child just needed to hear his voice. Finally she quieted, and looked up at him with a wonderment of an infant. And he smiled at her. She giggled, her teary eyes now brightening with happiness. He laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, so you just wanted attention. Ai! Well, you have me up now, and I know I won't be sleeping until you do. Settle down, nîn mell pen," he said softly, and started to lay her back into her bed.  
  
But she whimpered slightly as she felt him release her, and her eyes dimmed with tears again.  
  
"Are you afraid of the night, tithen pen? That is all right, then you may be with me for now," Legolas sighed as he lifted her up into his arms again.  
  
He then went back to his bed, and sat down upon it, leaning against the soft pillows, and cradling the child to his chest. She seemed to snuggle closer to him, and fell asleep immediately. He looked down at her, studying her for a moment.   
  
"It seems you have won my heart, mell Mîl Lanthir," he sighed softly. 


	5. 

Okay, to tell about what certain things mean. Sorry I didn't do so before. nîn tithen pen means 'My Little One,' nîn mell pen means "My dear one.' Mîl Lanthir means 'Affection/love waterfall. Thanks for the reviews, and here is more!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The old gray wizard traveled through Mirkwood. He received summons from the Prince of Mirkwood a few days pervious, and had felt that he should come. So here he was, traveling toward the Elven King's Palace.  
  
"Mithrandir!" a youthful voice rang through the trees.  
  
Gandalf looked up, and smiled at Legolas. He then looked puzzled at the feel of magic around the elf, more then usual anyways, and wondered at that the pack upon the elf's back, which he felt was the source of such magic. Legolas climbed down swiftly, his smile widening as he saw Gandalf's expression.  
  
"I see you felt her," he said calmly as he pulled the pack from his back and gently held it in his arms.  
  
"Her?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"You could call her my charge, though I am starting to feel like she was my own. Her name is Mîl Lanthir," Legolas said, pulling back the hood to reveal a small baby.  
  
Gandalf looked at her silently for a moment, frowning ever so slightly.  
  
"Father said that she was one of the Chosen, but could not explain and said that maybe you could," Legolas continued.  
  
"I could, though it has been a long time since I have learned of the Chosen. Where did you fine her?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"In a clearing in the woods a few days ago. She was alone, hidden in a bush," Legolas said.  
  
Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment, a touch of sadness shining in his eyes, "I though I sensed the death of a powerful being. May I hold her?" he asked.  
  
Legolas gently handed her over to him. Gandalf held her, studying her deep blue eyes and presence.  
  
"She truly is of the Chosen, the water half in fact. You chose her name well, Legolas, for all the pain she will bring you," Gandalf said, handing her back to Legolas.  
  
"I do not care what grief she gives me, in these past days I have felt like I have never felt before. But what pain could she give me?" Legolas asked, looking at the baby fondly then back up at Gandalf.  
  
"I can not say, but her path will be rough, and darkness looms to consume any of the Chosen," Gandalf said.  
  
"I would gladly do it, no matter what the cost. I know it is unwise for one such as myself to love a mortal so, but I cannot help it. She is mortal, is she not, Gandalf?" Legolas asked.  
  
"She is, and then again she is not. It is her choice, just like it is the choice of elves to be mortal. But that choice is far off. But it is not foolish of you to love her, for only the cold hearted could not love her. Perhaps I should explain the Chosen?" Gandalf commented.  
  
"Of course," Legolas said.  
  
Gandalf seated himself upon a fallen trunk, and motioned Legolas to sit beside him.  
  
"You must know the Chosen are born to protect and control the elements they were born to. They are also a powerful entity to deal with, for as they grow, they gain knowledge of the world, and their power grows with them. There are only six in this world, and I fear that only the children are left, for the dark powers have stirred and killed many of the adults. You must keep her safe until she can rejoin the others. Now, onto the characteristics of her, herself. She is as I said, the water Chosen. She is going to grow up very beautiful, and loving. She has a violent temper as well, but it is going to be hard to arouse, thankfully, hopefully. She may begin to play with her powers when she is older, to warn you. When she is full grown, she shall long for the others and sea, but that is far off. For now, you just must keep her safe, and raise her as your own," Gandalf finished.  
  
"I shall," Legolas said.  
  
Gandalf rose and smiled at him, "I know you will. Now I must be on my way."  
  
"So soon, Mithrandir?" Legolas asked, also rising.  
  
"I feel I have left something out. I must consult my friend in the East, for only he knows all about the Chosen. I shall return," Gandalf said, and walked off into the forest.  
  
Legolas watched him go, then gently settled Mîl into her carrier again, then swung it upon his back. He then climbed back into the trees and went back to his Father's hal 


	6. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long! I would have had this up sooner, but I got banned.   
  
Concerning actor fics, including my own which were deleted or changed, such as "In All Times, Friends Stay the Same. Either email me or go to this link.  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LOTR_Actor_Fics/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
One of the strangest sights that the elves of Mirkwood would ever see rushed down the halls. It was Legolas, in only his underclothes, baby spittle running down his back, and a wailing Mîl in his arms. He rushed to Eirien's quarters and knocked sharply. The older elf opened the door and looked at him in alarm.  
  
"Legolas, what happened to her?" she asked, knowing that the little one would be the only thing to get the usually calm Prince upset.  
  
"I don't know. I just woke up to hear her crying and find her throwing up all over her bed. When I picked her up to sooth her, she just spit more. What could be wrong with her?" Legolas demanded.  
  
Eirien took her from him, and gently studied the child. She then cradled her and went over to the table.  
  
"Legolas, clear it and put a towel down, I'll see what I can do," Eirien ordered.  
  
Legolas quickly did as he was told, and she set the child down. She then began to check the child's chest, and placed her ear to listen to the small lungs. A frown graced her features and she stood.   
  
"She sounds congested, very congested, and I do not like the sound her heart makes, it seems too slow. I can do nothing, and I know no healer in Mirkwood will know what to do, for I feel this is no ordinary illness. Call your Father," she said.  
  
"My Father is no healer," Legolas said, panic in his voice.  
  
"No, but he is one of the faster riders in Mirkwood, aside from yourself, and I know you do not wish to leave her. He or he needs to send someone to ride to Rivendell, and bring Master Elrond here. I feel that he is the only one that can help in this matter," she said.  
  
"I will hurry," Legolas said, and rushed from the room, fear edging him to practically fly down the halls to his Father's room. He knocked quickly, and opened the door to find his Father, dressed and already near the door.  
  
"I felt that you were distressed. What is it?" Thranduil asked.  
  
" Mîl is sick. Eirien says that you must go or send someone to Rivendell to fetch Master Elrond," Legolas said.  
  
"I shall send my quickest messenger there," Thranduil said, and lay a hand upon his son's shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry, Legolas, she will be well," he said, in a rare show of affection before hurrying out the door toward the quarters of his servants.  
  
Legolas looked after him and hoped he was right. He then hurried back to Eirien's quarters. 


	7. 

Thanks for the comments! I'll answer some of your comments later when I have time.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A few days later a messenger rushed into the quarters of Eirien. He knocked hastily and was let in by Eirien who led him to where Legolas sat, silently holding Mîl. The usually well-kept Prince of Mirkwood was a mess. He looked to not have rested in days, which was not unusual for Elves, but with the worry and fear that the Prince was enduring, it was taking a toll upon him. His golden hair hung limply and did not shine as it used to, and his eyes were red from both lack of rest and crying. It shook the young messenger to his core to see his Prince in such a state, but he did not comment upon it, instead he delivered his message.  
  
"I have returned from Rivendell, Prince Greenleaf. Lord Elrond was delayed, as one of his sons was injured badly coming home. He begs your pardon, but he must tend to his own child, who was near death when I left," the messenger said.  
  
Legolas nodded, and his crystal blue eyes dimmed further as he held onto Mîl a little tighter, his fear of her death becoming more visible.  
  
"But there is hope yet. For I saw Mithrandir coming down upon the road with another man and a child. I explained the situation to him, and he should be here soon, all shall be well," the messenger assured him.  
  
Legolas looked up at him, the fire of hope rekindling in his eyes. Suddenly they heard a knock upon the door, and Eirien led in a familiar old wizard and two others.  
  
Legolas stood and came to Gandalf, "Mithrandir, I am pleased that you have come. You have to help her."  
  
"I have heard, Prince Legolas, and I shall do what I can," Gandalf said, gently taking Mîl from Legolas's hold, "Also, this is my friend, Marcus. The boy is his apprentice, Lysander."  
  
Gandalf then moved to the table, which was cleared, and set the infant upon it. He then laid a hand upon the infant's chest, frowning as he sensed things were amiss.  
  
"This is not an ordinary illness. Marcus?" Gandalf called to his companion.  
  
The man moved forward. He seemed to be near Gandalf's age in looks, but the depths of his blue eyes made him look much younger. He took Gandalf's place and placed a hand upon the child's head.  
  
"I sense it, and it feels much like how the darkness that fell upon my forest only a while before," Marcus said, his face darkening.  
  
"Surely there must be something you can do," Legolas said, nearly pleading.  
  
"There is very little," Gandalf sighed sorrowfully.  
  
Legolas looked away and closed his eyes, pain marking his face. When he opened his eyes once more, he saw the boy who had stood near the door come forward. He thought to tell the boy not to interfere, but could not. Something inside told him not to, and he trusted his instincts upon this.  
  
Marcus looked down at his young apprentice as he took hold of his robe. Lysander was a little over five years old, and was not very knowledgeable about himself, or anything for that matter. But the child was wise beyond his simple years.  
  
"What is it, little one?" he asked.  
  
Lysander looked up at him, gray green eyes shimmering slightly with the light that burned within him. He then looked at the still, pale infant that was so near death.  
  
"Do you wish to help her?" he asked.  
  
"I must," Lysander murmured, his childish voice taking on a serious tone,  
  
Marcus nodded, understanding, and moved out of the way for the boy. Lysander could barely see over the table, but it did not seem to bother him. He reached a small hand to the infant, and touched the smaller hand. Mîl's small fingers wrapped around two of his, and he smiled faintly.  
  
"Hello," he whispered, "One to one heart."  
  
Suddenly a surge of white seemed to burn in Lysander's eyes and then travel down into his arm, through his hand and traveled into Mîl. The infant jerked, and opened delicate blue eyes. Her color brightened, and she cooed slightly, a little weakly, but seemed well enough.  
  
Lysander smiled weakly, and then fell back. Marcus caught Lysander before he fell and lifted the sleeping boy into his arms.  
  
"I suggest you feed the child, as she shall need it. Is there a room in which I can place him?" Marcus asked.  
  
The messenger, who had watched in silent wonder up until now, came forward.  
  
"I shall show you a room," he said and started toward the door.  
  
As he passed Legolas, he whispered to the shocked Prince, "I told you all would be well."  
  
He then showed Marcus out. 


	8. 

Legolas gently held Mîl to him. She now slept easily, having been fed only a short while ago. One of his slender fingers traced every curve of her little face.  
  
"I remember a time when something similar happened to you," Thranduil said, coming up behind him, "Except you were bitten by a spider. How is she?"  
  
"She's fine now. I was scared for a while," Legolas admitted softly.  
  
"So was I. For both you and her. She's very easy to get attached to, isn't she," Thranduil said, running a finger fondly down her cheek.  
  
"That she is," Legolas said, smiling at down at the child then back at his Father.  
  
"I know you'll take good care of her, Legolas," Thranduil said, and smiled gently at his son before leaving.  
  
"Glad to have your support," Legolas said softly, looking after his Father before turning back to his adopted daughter.  
  
Sometime later, Legolas awakened from his doze by the soft sound of light footsteps. First checking Mîl, he then turned his eyes to the visitor. There before him stood Lysander, looking slightly nervous.  
  
"Hello," Legolas greeted, smiling warmly at the child.  
  
"Hi," Lysander said shyly, returning his smile and then looking at Mîl, "Is she better?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to you. You saved her life, and for that you have my eternal thanks," Legolas said.  
  
Lysander blushed slightly and ducked his head for a moment. Legolas smiled slightly at the boy's shyness and humbleness.  
  
"I couldn't let her die. She's the only one like myself that I have seen in a long time," Lysander said softly, and Legolas caught an echo of sadness in the boy's tone.  
  
"Come here," Legolas said, shifting over to offer room on the chair he was sitting in.  
  
The boy looked uncertain for a moment, but assured by Legolas's smile, he climbed into the chair to sit beside the Elf. Aware of the shift, Mîl woke and looked around. Her eyes landed on Lysander and she began cooing. Lysander smiled and gently touched her tiny hands, allowing her to take hold of his fingers.  
  
"She's pretty," the boy said.  
  
"Yes, she is," Legolas said, smiling at the interaction between the two.  
  
"I wonder if my sister looked like her when she was this small," Lysander said softly, sadly.  
  
Legolas looked down at the child, his own heart aching at the sorrow he felt from the boy.  
  
"She was taken by someone a while ago. Master Marcus found me after that, and saved me. I wish he could have saved my sister," the boy whispered, then he looked slightly horrified, "Oh, sorry, milord! I shouldn't have said anything!"  
  
"Nay, it is alright, little one. I am touched that you would tell me what troubles you. And please, call me Legolas," Legolas said, smiling comfortingly down at the child.  
  
The child looked up to him and smiled as well, "Thank you."  
  
"Lysander? Where are you?" a distant voice called.  
  
"Here, Master Marcus!" Lysander shouted.  
  
The old mage stepped in, and bowed to Legolas before he looked to his young apprentice.  
  
"Ah, so you are. Dear boy, have you been bothering the Prince?" Marcus asked, amusement twinkling in his blue eyes.  
  
"Nay, he has not, Mage Marcus," Legolas answered for Lysander.  
  
"Good. Would you prefer time alone with your daughter?" Marcus asked.  
  
"He may stay. If that is alright with you, Lysander," Legolas said, glancing at the boy.  
  
"May I, Master?" Lysander asked.  
  
"You may, since the Prince does not mind it. You know where to find me when you are ready," Marcus said.  
  
"Yes, Master," Lysander said as Marcus left.  
  
"Well, little one. May I ask you a few questions?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You just did," Lysander giggled.  
  
"So I did," Legolas said, laughing slightly himself, "But may I?"  
  
"Yes," Lysander said.  
  
"Very well. How old are you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I just turned five," the boy said, beaming proudly, "May I also ask you a question?"  
  
"Perhaps we can make a deal. For each question I ask you, you may ask me one. How does that sound?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That sound's good," the boy said happily.  
  
"Well then, its your turn I believe," Legolas said.  
  
"How old are you?" Lysander asked.  
  
Legolas had to withhold his laughter at the question, "I am not truly sure. I lost count several hundred years ago, but I believe I am around two thousand nine hundred and seventy three."  
  
Lysander's eyes went wide in amassment, "That is a long time."  
  
"So it is, though I am rather young for my kind. Many other Elves are well over four thousand," Legolas said, smiling slightly at Lysander's innocent wonder at this, "How long have you been with Mage Marcus?"  
  
"Only a few months, though I have learned much from him," Lysander said, "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yes, three in fact. My eldest brother is Minuiind, my eldest sister is Côllass, and I had a twin, though he has disappeared," Legolas sighed slightly, sadly.  
  
"Sounds like my twin," Lysander said sadly.  
  
Legolas gently shifted Mîl to one arm, and wrapped his free one around Lysander's small shoulders. Hugging the boy sideways, he sighed again softly, " We share common grief, little one."  
  
"So we do," Lysander said softly.  
  
They sat like that for a few moments in silence, each in their own memories. Finally Lysander stirred and looked up at Legolas.  
  
"Would you be my friend, Legolas?" he asked.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly at the boy, "I would be honored to be your friend, Lysander."  
  
Lysander returned the smile and Mîl, who seemed to sense what was accruing, cooed and gurgled happily.   
  
Suddenly Legolas had a strange vision. Lysander aged before his eyes, becoming a young man of power and gentleness, the man that would take his daughter from him. Shacking his head slightly, Legolas dispersed the vision, and ignored it, for he had never been gifted with foresight before this. Yet it troubled and comforted him deeply within his heart. 


End file.
